Sleep Talker
by Pepper96
Summary: Bella hangs out at the Cullen house where she falls asleep. The Cullens besides Edward are fascinated to discover that Bella talks in her sleep. Takes place post-Twilight, pre-New Moon. No longer a one-shot, will now be Cullen family moments!
1. The Discovery

**AN:** Thank you so much to my awesome BFF who edited this!!!!! You're the best! This is my first fanfic, please R&R!!!!! One shot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, the stupendous Stephenie Meyer does!

**BPOV**

I was exhausted. I slowly started to drift off. I struggled against my heavy eyelids, but lying wrapped in the arms of my angel, snug in an afghan, I was losing the battle. Eventually, I gave in, and drifted into a deep sleep…

**EPOV**

My poor love, she was so tired. She was so stubborn, though, fighting against her drowsiness. I watched her, secure and safe in my arms, as she finally gave in. I adjusted her slightly on my long, black, leather couch, and shifted her walking cast so it lay a little more comfortably for her. I prepared myself for the show, to hear what little I could of my angel's thoughts.

'Edward, I love you.'

I whispered, 'As I love you, Bella.'

'Stay with me, Edward'

I whispered, a little pained, 'Forever, sweet Bella.'

**EmPOV**

Carlisle, Jasper and I sat around the living room planning our next hunting trip. I couldn't help but overhear Edward and Bella being all mushy and lovey-dovey.

'Edward, I love you.'

'As I love you, Bella.'

'Stay with me, Edward.'

'Forever, sweet Bella.'

Geez, do they ever shut up?

'We get it Edward! You love each other!' I yelled up the stairs, for Bella's benefit.

'Sssshhhhhh! Shut up Emmett! Damnit, you are going to wake Bella up!' Edward whisper-yelled back, but I could hear him, no problem.

What the hell did he mean? She was just talking to him!

Edward chuckled. 'Just come upstairs and see what I mean. Quietly!'

'Do you have a clue what he is talking about?' I asked Carlisle and Jasper.

'Not a clue. All I am feeling from him is love, directed towards Bella, and amusement, towards you. Nothing to give us a clue what he is talking about.' Jasper answered.

'Well, I don't know either, but there is one way to find out.' Carlisle responded.

I shrugged, curious and all three of us silently darted up the stairs. We reached the third floor and quietly entered Edward's room. Man, it's like a music store in here! Edward needs to get some more hobbies, besides Bella and music. Seriously. I glanced over at Edward, who had Bella cradled in his arms, and saw the annoyed look on his face in reaction to my thoughts. Hey Edward, nobody told you to listen in! He rolled his eyes at that one.

Suddenly Bella said 'Death trap shoes.'

'Um, random much Bella?' I said, confused.

She didn't respond. 'Bella?'

'Emmett, she's asleep.' Carlisle said.

'But she's talking!' I said, thoroughly confused.

'Yes, she sleep talks. That's why I like to watch her sleep. It gives me an insight into Bella's mind and thoughts.' Edward explained finally.

By this time in the conversation, the rest of the family had joined us in Edward's room.

'What does she say?' Jasper asked.

'Well, what you heard earlier, you know, my name, I love you, those tend to be pretty common, among other things.' Edward responded, his gaze locked on Bella's face.

'Oh my god Edward! You are so freaking narcissistic!' Rosalie burst out.

'Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner.' Bella said, loud and clear.

I couldn't handle it! I burst out laughing, knowing full well who Bella was talking about!

'Emmett! Give Bella some peace!' Esme scolded.

'Shut up Emmett!' Alice said, slapping me on the back of the head.

Eventually I calmed down, but Rosalie grumbled 'Grow up Emmett,' annoyed by my outburst.

'Well, that's something. You may not be able to hear her thoughts, but you are lucky to have her talk in her sleep.' Carlisle, said.

'I know.' Edward said.

'Edward, I love you.' Bella said, before drifting into a deeper sleep.


	2. AN

**AN:**I originally planned 'Sleep Talker' to be a one shot, but after a couple of comments asking for more, I have decided to make this a mutli-chapter fic!

Does anyone have any ideas on what I should write about? I have a few ideas myself, but I would really appreciate some from my readers! PM me or leave a review with your idea and I will credit you even if I don't use it! Please!

Thanks to all those who reviewed, added my story to story alerts, or added it to favorites! It really means a lot to me!

I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!

-Pepper96


End file.
